Tight Pants
by jkateel
Summary: Yuugi thinks his other self is weird. His other self wants Yuugi to be the god of the tight pants.


**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**  
****Author's Note: **I wrote this for the prompt "Laughter." Thanks to Elsalhir for looking this over. Pointless fluff, ahoy! Oh, and to my fellow Americans, it's degrees in Celsius, when you get to that part.

* * *

**Tight Pants  


* * *

**On the nights when they couldn't sleep, Yuugi would pull out his books on Egyptian history for the two of them to read. On one night, Yuugi opened up to a page of pictures of Egyptian royalty, brief descriptions of the clothing and jewelry explained in the writing. "Do you think that's what you wore?" Yuugi had asked after a while, gesturing at the nemes headdress and the Uraeus on the forehead of a pharaoh.

His other self scoffed. "With my hair? Never. And I'm not a fan of the fake beard."

"Maybe you couldn't grow a beard, like I can't," Yuugi suggested, tracing his fingers down the picture, admiring the golden jewelry and white linen. "I mean, with _our _hair, who knows what our genetics are like."

"We would probably have a red beard anyway. Or a blond one," his other self replied and Yuugi burst into laughter at the thought, his head falling on the book as his shoulders shook. He sensed his other self smile, and lean in to nuzzle his hair, running his hand down his back. It was comforting, and Yuugi smiled after he calmed, tilting his head to look at his other self.

"You're handsome enough, but I don't know, other me. A beard, I mean," he said and his other self smirked.

"My track record, partner—"

"Is that you can look good in anything, I know, I know," Yuugi finished, waving his hand and rolling onto his back. His other self continued to smirk, propping up on his elbow as their hands joined somewhere on Yuugi's stomach. Yuugi closed his eyes, and managed a smirk himself. "But you do know, as it is my body, that _I _look good in anything?"

"When you let me dress you."

Yuugi cracked open an eye to shoot him an annoyed look. Ignoring it, his other self turned back to the book, tilting his head at the pictures. His nose wrinkled. "Though my ancestors' taste leave a lot to be desired."

"Eygpt is hot!" Yuugi protested, rolling back over onto his stomach again. "White linens might not be your thing, but I'm sure you had to wear them just like everyone else. I bet your jewelry was only a ceremonial thing, too. It would have been too hot to wear all that gold all the time."

His other self tutted. "You underestimate my tolerance, partner."

"You complain that you're hot the moment it reaches 20 degrees!" Yuugi cried. "And then you insist I wear nothing but shorts."

"It's for your safety," his other self muttered, turning his nose up. "I can't function in a body rendered useless by heat stroke."

"And despite that, you're the one who makes us wear all those tight clothes outside the house," Yuugi shot back.

"Well, it's like you said, partner," his other self replied. "I can't help it if you look good in everything."

Yuugi felt his cheeks heat up and quickly ducked his head, hoping he wouldn't notice. Of course, he did, and Yuugi could sense his satisfied smirk. "I'm wearing baggy clothes all next week," he threatened.

"Can't," his other self said innocently. "Those clothes played a penalty game with me and lost. The results were... _fiery_."

Yuugi glared over at him. "I hate you, the other me."

Nonplussed, his other self tapped his chin, saying, "I'm sure there was some sort of Egyptian law that said you could only _worship_ the Pharaoh, the living god on Earth..."

Yuugi giggled as he tried smacking him with the book. There were advantages to being a spirit, as it went right through him, and his other self smirked. "Would you like to try that again, partner?" he teased and Yuugi glared again, bobbing out his tongue.

"You're impossible."

"I am a spirit in a magical puzzle — it's little wonder."

"Shut up."

His other self ignored the request, leaning in to push their foreheads together. "If I were Pharaoh, I would make everyone worship you as a god."

Yuugi flushed despite himself — sometimes his other self said the _strangest _things. "Y-You're weird," he muttered. "Stop teasing me."

"I'm not. It's true. I would have."

Yuugi rolled his eyes and turned his head away, trying not to smile into his pillow. "You'd probably make everyone wear tight clothes in the Egyptian heat, too, wouldn't you?"

"No, only you."

Yuugi turned his head back, lifting an eyebrow. "So I'm the only one who has to suffer?"

His other self smirked, and then pointed back toward the book. "We could improvise. You could wear this."

Yuugi followed his finger to the picture of the Egyptian man. "Oh, a loincloth is so much better, other me."

His other self _licked _his lips. "I wouldn't complain."

"You're weird!" Yuugi cried and snapped the book shut, rolling onto his side to pointedly ignore his other self. He heard a chuckle and Yuugi rolled his head back to look at him, bobbing out his tongue again. "You say the strangest things sometimes."

His other self leaned over, tickling fingers up his back. "Because I like to make you laugh."

Yuugi snorted again, narrowing his eyes. "Making me god of the tight pants is really funny, other me, har har."

"I'd worship you," his other self said sweetly.

"Ugh, you're impossible!" Yuugi cried and dragged a pillow over his head. He heard his other self chuckle again and rolled his eyes, before thinking about what he said. _I like to make you laugh_. Yuugi's heart warmed and he lifted the pillow off his head and turned back to him. He wanted to say many, many things, like _thank you_, or _I love that about you_ or _No one else has ever done that for me_ or—

"That you'll be the god of the tight pants?" suggested his other self, reading his thoughts, and Yuugi huffed, tossing the pillow at him before rolling back over. Yet, he couldn't help his giggling, thinking _maybe, sure, why not? _He already wore the pants anyway and, according to his other self, he did look good in _anything_.

"You do," he agreed, touching Yuugi's back again. "And you're welcome."

Yuugi beamed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews are love!


End file.
